Kingdom Hearts Crossing Fate
by Superson21
Summary: A young man named Jacob Winchester is living a normal life in uptown New York. He has a lot going for him,a job, a nice apartment and just an overall good life. But when darkness consumes his world, he will have to call forth the power of friendship to save his and many other worlds, sort of. includes Aqua x OC pairing. Takes place during BBS with some alterations to it.
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Crossing Fate**

**Prologue**

**Hi there! My name is Superson and this is my first story! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading in advance!**

"Where… where am I?"  
I look around and see nothing. Nothing but darkness ahead of me.

Can I move? Yeah. I guess that eases me a little, but not completely. I start towards… wherever it is I'm walking to. The more I walk, the more suspicious I get. It feels like… actually, I really don't know what this feeling is. I'm legitimately scared right now. After walking around for what feels like forever, I get the idea to at try to call out to someone.

"Hello? Anyone there?" … no response, of course, I should have known that I nothing would happen.

But finally, I see something. A light, and a very bright one to. I heard towards that blinding light to see if that's my ticket out of here. When I reach the light, I find myself standing in the middle of what seems to be an incredibly large room.

I look around and see nothing, but when I look underneath me, I see myself on stained glass. This is some freaky shit. It's me holding… whatever that thing is, but if I had to guess, it would probably some kind of key, with tip looking like the end of the key.

It looks like I'm asleep and I'm leaning back on something. There are some holes that looks like something would go there. Maybe a person's face? Don't really know and that's the least of my problems.

Suddenly, I hear a voice,

"So much to do… So little time"

What the hell does that mean? But my thoughts are interrupted by that voice again.

"Take your time… Do not be afraid. The door to your destiny is still shut".

Take my time for what? And what destiny? I'm just some guy from New York. In the midst of my thoughts, at least one of my questions gets an answer when three small pillars rise up from the glass.

Something then appears on top of the pillars, A sword, A staff, And a shield. This wasn't the answer I was looking for, nor was it what I needed but I don't think I will be able to leave this place unless I pick something.

I walk up to the sword and pick it up. It feels light in my hands. I put the sword down and make my way to the other items. I try the shield, it's kind of heavy, but I don't have any issue lifting it. Next, the wand, but when I get closer to it, it looks more like a staff.

I pick it up and try to get a feel to it. The tip of the wand looks like Mickey Mouse's head.

"Why does it look like this? Am I in a Disney movie?".

I have made my choice and I'll say it out loud: "

WHAT THE FUCK DOSE THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME!? FIRST OF ALL, WHERE IM I? SECOND, WHY AM I PICKING!? THIRD, WHAT DOSE THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ME?"

No matter how loud I yell, I get no response. Just silence and nothing more.

"Ok deep breaths, don't get so excited."

I tell myself this to try and think this though. I just have to pick right? So, I'll pick then. I walk quickly to where the sword is and pick it up.

"I want this, or whatever." Suddenly, the voice comes back.

"Is this your choice?" the voice said.

"Yes, now can I please leave?" This time the voice actually answered back.

"Soon… but now you must sacrifice something."

Sacrifice? What did that mean? Oh well, guess it doesn't matter since I'm getting somewhere. I turn around and see that the other two items were still there.

"Sacrifice? all right then."

I make over to the staff just so I can get this over with. I got school in the morning. Wait. Could this all be just a dream? The thought hadn't crossed my mind, considering where I was and what was going on at the moment, but that's most likely what this is. Jeez, got all worked up for nothing. I walk over to the staff and pick it up. "

Hey, I give up this staff." Then the voice came back.

"Then it is decided. Your path has been chosen."

Suddenly, the ground below me breaks and I'm free falling to who knows where. But I land right on my feet. And know I'm on a solid platform, holding my sword. Then out of nowhere, a group of reddish purplish creatures come up from the ground. The voice spoke to me and said:

" Hurry and defend yourself!"

I didn't know what was happening, but this was more interesting then what usually happens in my dreams. So even though I have never swung a sword before, a take a stance and charge at the creatures. I swing the sword wildly at them and hope it hits them. One of them goes underground and tries to get me from behind, but I see this and I quickly turn around and slam the sword down and cut it in half. But instead of it splitting, it just disappeared into nothingness.

And the same followed the rest. After a surprisingly (but not surprising at all since this is my dream and I knew I was going to win) victory, I look around and see if any more of those things are coming after me, but it seems I'm alone again. Then a stairway appeared leading to a door appeared.

"This must be my out of this dream. Good. I am SO ready for this to be over."  
I head toward the door and open it, but not before hearing the voice one last time.

"Your journey has just begun. You will soon see, Jacob."

Yeah right. I'm never coming back here again. I step into the door and… I wake up in my bed.

"That was a weird dream…"

What was all that anyway? Well, can't really think about that right now. Got to go to school and get my education. And with that, I put on my clothes and head out the door.

"Just another normal day ahead of me…"

Prologue


	2. An Update

A quick update

So, after some thinking, I think I should do some editing to the prologue. I've been wondering what I can improve in and how the story can be better then what it is now. I'm either going to rewrite the prologue, or I might just repost the same story but with proper paragraphs. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll get back to the story when I can.


End file.
